


Love the Way You Lie

by Alex_Lyra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra
Summary: Wanda is struggling with coping with the loss of her brother and her boys are here to help.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Love the Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, not Tom Holland.

(Takes place after the events of Infinity Wars/Endgame)

Face up, untouched, gazing at the ceiling, game's up, never bring you down, face up, I'll lose, craving for some feeling, game's up, we're nowhere to be found...

A dull pain around her neck has her completely incapacitated from the neck down. One little movement and it'll go off, and hurt her, hurt her bad

Her body hurts, it's so painful, and she can't move, let alone breathe, oh god

She can feel the warning glare from the security guard, she tries to keep her gaze as unfocused as possible

Feeling him sneer, he shocked her anyways and she screamed as loud as she possibly could. 

Next dream, somehow the scene changed rapidly

She's standing in a field, Vision on his knees and Thanos behind her

"Wanda..."

"Vis, please, please don't make me do this." Wet hot tears streamed down her face

"Wanda, please. I love you. I trust you. Do it, please." Screaming, she held him back and aimed her other hand at the Stone above Vision's head. Screaming again, the scene changed again, mocking her cries

I'm stuck, I'm stuck, I'm stuck here in my skin, I'm stuck, I'm stuck, I'm stuck with you...

This time, she's on a darker field, with tons of people surrounding her. Seeing the offending target, she flies upwards

"You... Took everything from me."

"I don't even know who you are."

"You will." Lifting Thanos in the air, she squeezed her hand, resulting in sickening cracks Snarling, she squeezed more and froze upon seeing her brother

"P...Pietro?"

The image sneered and Thanos came barreling at her, gripping her in his huge fist squeezing harder and harder-

Tell me it gets easier, tell me it gets easier, tell me it gets easier, that I'll figure it out, tell me it gets easier, tell me it gets easier, oh tell me it gets easier, that I'll figure it out...

"Wanda!" A younger male called out. 

She couldn't breathe anymore, help, help-

"Wanda, darling, you need to wake up." A smooth British-accented voice smoothed her over.

Gasping and opening her eyes, she saw two pairs of eyes on her, glancing up and down at her. 

"Hey, hey, babe, it's okay. It's okay, we're here." Peter, opening his arms, softly spoke and got close to her, seemingly trying to ignore the hard flinch in response. 

"Another nightmare, darling?" Loki whispered and wrapped his arms around the pair, trying not to disturb the pair. Wanda whimpered into Peter's shoulder and clutched onto the back of his shirt, gripping onto Loki's sleeve. Rocking her softly, Peter cooed softly in her ear and held onto her. 

"They can't get to you, I promise." Peter whispered into her hair and kissed everywhere he could reach. 

~Face up, untouched, craving for some healing, take off better than the rest, game's up, it's too much, oh you're the king of healing, take off, I'm staring at the ground...~

"I was so scared, Pete.." Wanda sniffed and gripping tighter onto the boys. Loki played with Wanda's hair softly while Peter still held her, whispering still. 

"We've got you, darling." Loki whispered and kissed all over Wanda's face, as delicate as possible. He took his hands and used his magic to warm them up slightly, bracing them on her back gently, trying to ignore the responsive flinch. Peter tried to smile slightly at the other male over her shoulder and Loki gently traced his finger over the other male's lips lovingly. Shifting, Peter was able to sit Wanda fully in his lap and wrapped her thighs around his waist gently. Loki sat beside them and gently rubbed Wanda's back with his still-warmed hands. 

"I saw Pietro, again.. And then Vis.."

Peter gently shushed her and rocked her some more, Loki gently playing with her hair, began singing a Norse lullaby into her ear. Wanda carefully let go of Peter and crawled into Loki's lap, tucking her head under his chin. Peter smiled softly and got up to get some hot tea, grabbing his circular framed glasses. 

"Do you want to try and lay down with Peter when he gets back in here and we've finished our tea, lovely?" Met with a brief nod, he gently squeezed the woman in his arms. Smiling softly, he began to tell the story of him tricking Thor with disguising himself as a snake. 

"I can't believe you'd do that." She giggled, hiding her face in his chest.

"Oh I did. Father was not pleased, but Mother found it very amusing, much to Thor's displeasure." Loki snickered and looked at the woman in his arms. Gently leaning down, their lips met. 

"I see how it is, a guy gets his beautiful boyfriend and girlfriend some tea and he gets left out of the fun stuff." Peter tries to hide his giggle with a pout and puts the tea on the nightstand by the trio. 

"You just need to be faster, spider-boy." Loki sneered and kissed Peter softly. 

"Man! Spider-MAN!" Peter pouted more and Wanda giggled softly. 

"Stop teasing him, love." Wanda smiled and cupped her hand over Peter's cheek, much to his happiness and in his shyness, he blushed and cleared his throat nervously. Loki smirked and trailed kisses down the younger man's neck. Wanda got the idea and smiled, kissing the other side, bringing Peter into a moaning blushing mess under the pair of them. Shedding layers, moans filling the air, the trio lost track of their problems for now. 

~Tell me it gets easier, tell me it gets easier, tell me it gets easier, that I'll figure it out...~

"That.. was amazing." Loki climbed off the top of Peter and fell to his side, Wanda following suit, smiling and panting as well. Loki snapped his fingers and they were all cleaned up and dressed once again. 

"Wanda, darling, we really should try to get back to sleep. Why don't you crawl in between Peter and I?" He brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her reassuringly. 

"We won't let anything happen to you, Wan. I promise, promise." Peter whispered and trailed his fingers down her back. Wanda took a deep shuttering breath and crawled between the two men, tucking her head under Loki's chin and letting Peter wrap his arms around her from behind. Seeing as Loki didn't really need sleep, he often watched over the two in his bed. If Wanda started to get twitchy, he'd kiss her head and whisper softly in Norse to reassure her. If Peter got mumbling in his sleep, he'd often run his fingers through the younger's hair and gently pull to ground him. Never once did he let either of the two leave the bed, no matter what.

He was theirs and they were his. He'd watch over them with his last dying breath.


End file.
